


Лола-Лола

by N7Dron



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: Их первая встреча не была тёплой, но время шло, и всё изменилось.





	Лола-Лола

Сейчас он никак не мог бы это объяснить, но он никогда не думал о ней, как о живой женщине. Такой, о которой можно мечтать, с которой можно познакомиться, сходить на свидание. Она была Шепард, и этим было всё сказано. Воплощение крутости и неземной красоты. Она была не для таких, как он, и, скорее всего, вообще ни для кого из живущих. Она была живой легендой, символом. Выше всего этого. 

Когда он увидел её в первый раз, настоящую, он поразился, насколько хрупкой и уязвимой она выглядит без брони. Поразился, и тут же понял, каким обманчивым было это впечатление. Она смотрела на него, выпрямив спину, уперев тонкие мускулистые руки в бока, расправив крепкие плечи, и под её высокомерным взглядом Веге тут же захотелось съежиться. 

— Ты, что ли, будешь меня сторожить, амбал?

Вега не ответил, лишь насупился и засопел, а она отвернулась к высокому окну своей шикарной квартиры-тюрьмы и замерла, скрестив руки на груди. Её силуэт темным вырисовывался на фоне закатного неба, и эта картина навсегда запечатлелась в памяти Веги, словно бережно хранимый моментальный снимок. Он часто заставал её в такой позе. Она могла смотреть сверху на город, почти не шевелясь, часами. И только потом сбрасывала напряжение, до изнеможения отжимаясь от пола. 

Про себя он звал её Лола. Он и сам не знал точно, откуда взялось это имя. Наверное, ему хотелось дать легендарной неземной Шепард что-то земное —хотя бы ласковое прозвище. 

С Вегой она почти не разговаривала. Даже простое «спасибо» было редким знаком того, что сегодня она в прекрасном расположении духа. Он хмурился, пытался заговорить, а когда понял, что бесполезно, то просто терпеливо здоровался, прощался, желал приятного аппетита, доброго утра и спокойного сна, не ожидая ответа. И всё-таки изредка она отвечала. В такие дни Вега чувствовал себя счастливым. 

В тот день она поблагодарила его целых два раза, утром и днем, и Вега, заканчивая вечерние хлопоты — посуда, заказ еды на завтра, еженедельный рапорт начальству, — поймал себя на мысли, что у Лолы всё налаживается, и, может, ей станет легче. А следствие… следствие обязательно когда-нибудь закончится, а раз её до сих пор не посадили в камеру, то, скорее всего, уже и не посадят. Все обойдется. 

В самом радужном настроении он зашел к Лоле, чтобы проверить её перед сном и пожелать спокойной ночи. Она опять стояла у окна, будто любуясь яркими огнями ночного города. Вот только плечи её содрогались от рыданий. Вегу бросило в жар. В одну секунду он оказался возле нее и обнял сзади. В тот момент он думал только о том, чтобы помочь ей, успокоить, поддержать. Осознание того, как должно быть ей тяжело, если она, легендарная бесстрашная Шепард, плакала так горько и безнадежно, сводило его с ума.

Её рефлекторный молниеносный удар затылком в нос заставил Вегу в ужасе отшатнуться.

— Убери свои лапы, скотина!

Она повернулась к нему, и он попятился, выставив одну руку ладонью вперед, а другой закрывая разбитый, хлюпающий кровью нос. Он знал, что она могла и добавить. 

— Прости, я не хотел! Не подумал! Просто хотел помочь! Я идиот! Уже ухожу! Прости! — забубнил он.

Только сейчас он понял, как это все могло выглядеть для неё. И он так искренне, отчаянно молил её о прощении, так сокрушался о своей тупости, что она вдруг смягчилась. 

— Ладно. Забыли. 

Она шагнула к нему и совершенно неожиданно протянула к нему руку, коснулась его руки. 

— Извини. Покажи, что там. 

Он отнял от носа ладонь, она глянула мельком, хмыкнула и потянула его в ванную. 

Холодное мокрое полотенце оказалось возле его лица. 

— Подними голову. И убери руки. 

Она усадила его на крышку унитаза и, упершись коленом и едва ли не усевшись сверху, принялась бережно вытирать ему пострадавший нос, придерживая самого его за затылок. Чувствовать её руки на своем лице, её горячее дыхание было так невероятно прекрасно, что Вега зажмурился и, приоткрыв рот, выдохнул осторожно, чтобы не выдать себя. И вздрогнул, когда его губ вдруг коснулись её губы. 

— Пойдем, тебе нужно лечь, — прошептала она. — Хочешь?  
— Да, — едва слышно выдохнул Вега. — Я хочу. 

В ту ночь она окончательно перестала быть для него великой, недосягаемой Шепард. Стала его госпожой, его Лолой. И в следующую ночь Лола снова велела ему остаться. 

Как ни странно, ему ничем не удалось удивить её. Напротив, то, что Лола требовала от него, заставляло его краснеть и чувствовать себя то неопытным юнцом, то впервые попавшим в руки испорченной женщины благопристойным почтенным отцом семейства. Ему тысячу раз хотелось сказать «нет», но он делал всё, что она приказывала, и в итоге то, что он получал, стоило стократно его пунцовой неловкости и горячего смущения.

Они по-прежнему почти не разговаривали. Ночью она ограничивалась приказами, отсылала его, как только они успокаивались и приходили в себя, а днем говорила чуть больше, чем раньше, но всё так же односложно, и едва ли приветливо. Вега ждал каждого вечера с тревожной тоской, не зная, скажет ли она ему сегодня остаться, или это наваждение закончится так же внезапно, как и началось. Лола была с ним, но никак не приближала его, не спрашивала его ни о чём, не говорила с ним. Была к нему равнодушна, как к человеку. Ей будто бы не было интересно ничего знать о нём, и Веге всё сложнее становилось с этим мириться. Она дарила удовольствие, но и разрушала Вегу, высасывала из него все соки, и он уже втайне начал мечтать о том, как однажды скажет ей «нет», и, уже почти решившись, всё малодушно откладывал этот шаг день за днем. 

И вдруг их мир рухнул. 

Это был самый длинный день в его жизни. В тот день Шепард впервые посмотрела на Вегу, будто сбросив пелену с глаз, заговорила нормально, будто увидев его впервые. Она была настороженна, словно зная, что случится. А потом всё произошло. 

Он оказался на «Нормандии» вместе с Уильямс и делал, что приказывают, волнуясь, найдут ли они Шепард. И только когда она взошла на борт, понял, до какой степени был взвинчен. Кажется, он нагрубил ей. Но она отвечала резко, уверенно, как и подобает командиру в разговоре с подчиненным, и он вдруг понял, что готов променять все ночи с ней на возможность быть с ней вот так — законным членом её команды. И Вега стал им. 

Только теперь он понял, какое это счастье — быть рядом с Лолой не молчаливым слугой, не послушной марионеткой, а боевым товарищем, подчиненным с правом голоса. Быть нужным, иметь общую цель. Сражаться. И Вега старался изо всех сил. А она снова стала для него той самой Шепард, которую он беззаветно любил и которой поклонялся. То, что было между ними, отступило куда-то далеко, подернулось дымкой. Стало призрачным, нереальным. Едва ли существовавшим в действительности. Вега уже почти позабыл об этом, когда Лола вдруг вызвала его к себе в каюту, злая, растрепанная и чем-то расстроенная. 

Она дождалась, пока он усядется на диван, а потом оседлала его, обхватив ногами, обвив его шею руками и притянув его лицо к своему. 

Он задыхался, он сходил с ума, но она была с ним, говорила с ним, рассказывала ему о том, от чего была в бешенстве, и он успокаивал её, успокаивал, как умел, и видел, что его сочувствие, его забота и нежность нужны ей, и совсем не безразличны, как были когда-то. 

В следующий раз она спустилась к Веге сама. И на его оружейном столе еще никогда не было так жарко. А еще через несколько ночей он, набравшись смелости, поскрёбся в двери её каюты, уговаривая себя не дрейфить, но готовый в любую секунду рвануть к лифту. Лола открыла ему, в короткой чёрной майке, блестящая от пота, и, переводя дыхание, с радостной улыбкой прошептала его имя. 

— Приходи еще, лейтенант, — хрипло и довольно сказала она Веге, когда он, прощаясь, целовал её на пороге каюты.

И он приходил. Когда были передышки в боях или наоборот, когда было так тяжело, что хотелось выть даже ему. Им было хорошо вместе, они отвлекались друг другом от того, что творилось вокруг, утешались, как могли. 

Он не ждал ничего плохого, когда однажды Лола велела ему подняться к ней. 

— Тебе придется уйти с «Нормандии», Вега, — сказала она спокойно и решительно. — Я нашла тебе службу на «Цитадели». 

Он вскинул голову, нахмурился, но, посмотрев в её глаза, понял, что этот бой ему не выиграть. 

— Как скажешь, Лола, — усмехнулся он горько. 

Вега не спрашивал причин. Догадывался о них. Он и сам замечал, что с тех пор, как они с Лолой были вместе, она стала мягче — её прежняя железная уверенность во всем вдруг стала казаться не такой уж прочной. И он, Вега, был тому виной.

Он вышел из шлюза «Нормандии», небрежно держась у плеча за лямку серого вещмешка. Бросил прощальный взгляд за окно и зашагал прочь.  
***

...Шепард отыскала его через несколько дней после нападения на Цитадель. Все эти дни ей почему-то навязчиво казалось, что он погиб. Она, досадуя, отгоняла эти мысли и вновь возвращалась к ним, злясь на себя. 

Но нет, он не был убит. Он был жив, даже не ранен, и его громкий голос раздавался среди группы солдат, расчищавших завалы. 

— Джеймс! Вега! — крикнула она ему издалека, не в силах ждать, когда подойдет поближе. — Эй, лейтенант!

Он услышал, нахмурился, завертел головой, и вдруг заулыбался, узнавая. 

— Лола… 

Она бросилась к нему на шею, и он неловко обнял её, пытаясь не испачкать. 

Солдаты вокруг сначала одобрительно загудели, а потом вдруг разом, будто засмущавшись или потеряв к ним интерес, вернулись к своей работе.

— Возвращайся на «Нормандию», Вега. Я сглупила, — зашептала она ему в ухо. 

— Лола, я вообще-то на службе, — пробормотал он, дотягиваясь губами до её шеи. 

Он изо всех сил старался не улыбаться, сам втайне млея в её объятиях. 

— Ерунда, я всё устрою. 

Она целовала его, покусывая и смеясь.

— Кажется, кто-то опять стал очень самоуверенным? — насмешливо спросил Вега и положил руки ей на бедра. 

— Конечно, — в тон ему ответила она.

— Да ну?

В ответ она прижалась к нему снизу так тесно, что он охнул.

— Я же Шепард. Я могу всё.


End file.
